


Eren's So Not Being Obvious [Fanart]

by Idishi



Series: SnK/AoT Fanart Series [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chibi, Cute, Fanart, M/M, aot - Freeform, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idishi/pseuds/Idishi
Summary: Love at first sight? Psh. Eren doesn't believe it.Until he sees the new manager at work, that is.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: SnK/AoT Fanart Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096439
Kudos: 31





	Eren's So Not Being Obvious [Fanart]

There's no escaping it. Eren, despite his own personal hangups about emotional attachment, laid eyes on the new regional manager.

And that was all it took.


End file.
